This invention relates to compositions extracted from vegetable matter and more particularly to phytochemicals, including saponogenins and saponins, lignans, phenolic acids, catechins and isoflavones, and especially those extracted from a family of plants including soy, flax, tea, and cocoa and methods of using these compositions as nutritional supplements or food additives.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cisoflavonexe2x80x9d includes malonyl, acetyl, glucoside, and aglycone forms of the isoflavones.
Currently, there is almost an epidemic of cancer, at least some of which is thought to be either caused or exacerbated by foods having a hormonal supplement derived from an animal origin. This thought is especially true for breast and prostate cancer. Other forms of cancers which are of special concern are skin cancer, colon cancer, urinary cancer, bladder and the like.
It is thought that many of those cancers, especially breast and prostate cancers, are either preventable or treatable by a use of a phytochemicals, especially isoflavones, as a source of supplemental hormones, and particularly if such use begins before a female reaches puberty. For males, apparently the treatments may begin at any time.
However, it is also thought that there are superior results when a plurality of such phytochemicals are consumed in combinations. A proper diet contains the desired phytochemicals. A trouble is that many people do not have or do not like the proper kind of diet which provides the desirable effects. Hence, the problem is to furnish the necessary food values in some other form which is more acceptable. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a refining process which enables a selection of specific isoflavones and phytochemicals tailored to the needs of specific illnesses.
Plant materials are known to contain a number of classes of organic low molecular weight compounds which exert bioactivity in various animals. Historically, these compounds have been considered to be somewhat non-nutritive, however, recent scientific evidence now suggests these compounds may play an important role in the maintenance of health, in chemoprevention, and in the mitigation of certain conditions or diseases associated with the circulation of sex hormones, including sleep disorders and vaginal dryness.
Edible plants normally contained in the diet, or materials used as herbal remedies/dietary supplements, may contain collections of structurally related compounds. These related substances are often unique in their amounts and distribution when compared among various plant sources. The most notable groups of compounds exhibiting bioactivity are known as flavonoids, isoflavones, saponins, lignans, alkaloids, catechins and phenolic acids.
Epidemiology studies relating diet to disease suggest that dietary components may predispose populations to reduced risk of certain diseases. Far eastern populations consuming soy have reduced rates of breast, prostate and colon cancers and coronary heart disease, while populations in Finland have reduced rates of prostate cancer. Researchers are just now studying the specific compounds in the diet to understand the basis for the epidemiological observations.
Among the various plants consumed in the diet, several are rich sources of phytochemicals. Soy products contain high amounts of isoflavones and saponins. Unrefined diet grains include plants such as wheat, psyllium, rice, flax and oats that contain lignans. Cocoa contains catechins and phenolic acids. Certain non-dietary plants are also sources of the same chemical molecules, such as lignans and isoflavones in kudzu root or red clovers. Isoflavones and lignans act as weak estrogenic substances. Tea plants are also a rich source of phytochemicals, including catechins and phenolic acids.
Isoflavones can be used alone to treat or prevent breast cancer, prostate cancer, skin cancer, and colon cancer or as mechanism inhibitors. Isoflavones alone may also reduce or prevent various symptoms related to the onset and duration of menopause, including hot flashes and osteoporosis. Isoflavones alone may also be effective in certain cardiovascular applications, including heart disease, reducing cholesterol-lipid levels, modulating angiogenesis, and other vascular effects. Moreover, isoflavones alone have been implicated in reducing headaches, dementia, inflammation, and alcohol abuse, as well as immunomodulation.
Lignans alone have been implicated in preventing or treating breast cancer, prostate cancer and colon cancer as well as reducing hot flashes, preventing osteoporosis and showing antiviral potential. Lignans also have antimitotic and fungicidal activity. A plant lignan, the catecholic nordihydro-guaiaretic acid, was a potent antioxidant once used by the food industry.
Saponins alone have been implicated in preventing or treating skin cancer, colon cancer, reducing serum cholesterol, and in immunomodulation and antiviral activity. Saponins also exhibit antioxidant effects and act as free radical scavengers.
Phenolic acids have shown antioxidant activity.
People who eat a high soy diet show reduction of many of these above-discussed symptoms. This suggests that ingesting a combination of these phytochemicals in a ratio such as that found in soy may result in an additive or synergistic effect. However, a high soy diet has some undesirable effects, including flatulence, undesirable taste, and hesitancy among Western consumers to change their lifestyle to incorporate soy in their diets, even for such benefits.
Isoflavones, which are heterocyclic phenols, are understood to include the soy compounds genistin, daidzin and glycitein, as well as biochanin A, equol, formononetin, and o-desmethylangolensin and natural derivatives thereof. These compounds and their aglycone or de-methylated aglycone forms, such as genistein and daidzein, are believed to have similar activities once they are ingested. They are sometimes referred to as phyto-estrogens.
Lignans are defined to be compounds possessing a 2,3-dibenzylbutane structure. They include matairesinol, secoisolariciresinol, lariciresinol, isolariciresinol, nordihydroguaiaretic acid, pinoresinol, olivil, other compounds which may be precursors of enterolactone and enterodiol and modifications thereof, including diglucosides.
Phenolic acids include p-hydrobenzoic acid, protocatechuic acid, and vanillic acid. Other phenolic acids are chlorogenic acid, caffeic acid, ferulic acid, gallic acid, sinapic acid, syringic acid, coumaric acid, cinnamic acid, gentisic acid, salicylic acid, hydroxy benzoic acid and hydroxy phenyl acetic acids and derivatives. This list of phenolic acids should be understood to include the various isomers and derivatives found in the natural vegetable source.
Catechins, or flavan-3-ols, include epigallocatechin, catechin, epicatechin and gallocatechin.
Saponogenins are C-27 sterols in which the side chain has undergone metabolic changes to produce a spiroketal. Saponogenins occur naturally as saponins, which are 3-O-glycosides of the parent steroid or triterpenes. Digitonin from Digitalis is a saponin. Saponins include glucosides of sapogenin such as triterpenoids or steroids and saccharides such as glucose, arabinose, galactose or glucuronic acid. Typical examples of leguminous saponins are glycyrrhizin (glycyrrhetinic acid+glucuronic acid) contained in Glycyrrhiza glabra, soysaponin contained in soybean and alfalfasaponin contained in Medicago sauva. Saponins also include chemical entities identified as triterpene phenols such as tomatine, soyasapogenols A, B, C, D, E and F, ginsengoside fraction 3 and 4, medicagenic acid, hederagenin, glycyrrhizin digitonin, quillaja saponin, lucernic acid and zahnic acid. The natural modifications of these compounds found in the vegetable source are also included in this identification.
A need exists for an improved composition consisting substantially of isoflavones, lignans, saponogenins, saponins, and/or phenolic acids which will produce improved results over any of these taken alone. Furthermore, a need exists for a composition in which the beneficial phytochemicals are enriched as compared to their original source. This permits individuals to conveniently consume such phytochemicals as a nutritional supplement or as a food additive.
An object of this invention is to provide a convenient way for individuals to consume isoflavones, lignans, saponins, catechins and/or phenolic acids, either as a nutritional supplement or as an ingredient in a more traditional type of food.
An other object of this invention is to provide an optimized extract composition of phytochemicals which is in sufficient concentration to be delivered in an easy to consume dosasge such as a pill, tablet, capsule, liquid or ingredient in a food including health bars.
Yet another object of this invention is to prepare the phytochemical extract to be delivered as a topical application in a cream or lotion. In this form, the isoflavones, lignans, saponins, catechins and/or phenolic acids are dispersed and suspended in a suitable liquid or gel matrix to render a stable cream or lotion as the delivery vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide an extract concentrate which is closely similar in chemical composition to the chemical entities found in the natural plant source.
In keeping with this aspect of the invention, the isoflavones, lignans, saponins, catechins and/or phenolic acids are extracted from a suitable vegetable source to render a composition which is substantially more concentrated than the original material and by more than 5 times in one or more of the desired bioactive components.
This extract may be used alone or combines with one or more other plant extracts to produce the optimized composition. Further, this extract composition may be formulated with one or more other dietary nutrients, such as vitamins, minerals, amino acids, etc., to provide a nutritional supplement further optimized for a desired health effect. All these ingredients may be combines with necessary binders, excipients, preservatives, colors and the like known to those in the industry in order to produce a suitable tablet, capsule, pill, liquid, cream, powder or food ingredient including health bars.
These phytochemicals may be packaged and provided in final form by means known to the supplements and food ingredient industries. The materials are intended to provide health and well-being benefits
The improved composition is obtained by fractionating a plant source high in isoflavones, lignans and other phytochemicals such as defatted soybean flakes, soy molasses, soy whey, red clover, alfalfa, flax, cocoa, tea, or kudzu root. These may be fractionated along or in combination with these other plants known to be high in the various isoflavones, lignans, saponins, catechins and phenolic acids. The fractionation results in substantially removing water, carbohydrates, proteins, and lipids from the source material. The fractionation method may be preferably that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,702,752; 6,017,555; 6,033,714; or U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,876, or an extraction using ethyl acetate or n-butanol may be used. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,702,752; 6,017,555; 6,033,714 are assigned to the assignee of this invention.
Other extraction processes, which may be used alone or in combination, include differential solubility, distillation, solvent extraction, adsorptive means, differential molecular filtration and precipitation.
The preferred composition is an improvement over known commercial materials regarding the amount of phytochemicals per gram of substance and the amounts of different phytochemicals present which affect physiologic function.
These natural substances have been consumed in food sources for long periods of time and more closely relate to the substances consumed which provide the basis for the epidemiological evidence for health benefits. Additional benefits may be derived from improved physical properties relative to phytochemicals chemically modified from their original food source form.
The resulting composition is expected to comprise in a preferred form: between 5% and 95% isoflavones, between 0% and 70% lignans, and between 2% and 70% saponins and sapogenins. In a more preferred form, the composition will be extracted from soy. In another preferred form, the composition will contain a ratio of (saponins plus saponogenins) to isoflavones from 1:100 to 100:1, with the isoflavones consisting predominantly of naturally occurring derivatives of genistein and/or its precursor biochanin A and daidzein and/or its precursor formononetin, with a ratio of the genistein derivatives to daidzein derivatives from 100:1 to 1:100. Preferably, the isoflavones are predominantly glycosylated derivatives.
The composition""s ratios may be readily varied by changing the plant source or by combining several plant sources for extraction. Thus, as further study shows which phytochemical combinations are more efficacious for certain health effects, the particular composition will also vary.
It is known that isoflavones, lignans, and saponins can be used advantageously to treat or prevent various cancers, including breast cancer, prostate cancer, skin cancer, and colon cancer.
It is believed that the improved composition will provide increased benefits in the form of chemoprevention. Recent experiments appear to confirm this belief.